Twilight Wishes
by Lady of Hyrule
Summary: As a child she likes to makes wishes on shooting stars, it isn't until she finally grows up that she realizes that wishes will only remain as wishes. A Series of Stella Centric Oneshots/Drabbles


**Twilight Wishes: Fairy Tale Dream **

**Pairing: hints of Stella/Noctis, Stella/OC**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Slightly AU**

**Author Notes: A series of drabbles/one shots. Some of them connected will be connected with each other, others will be completely AU, but all of them will be Stella-Centric. For benefits of the story, Stella isn't a princess, and Noctis kingdom isn't attacked the night he meets Stella. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

_I wish to marry a prince when I'm older, and have lots of kids. _

It really was an idiotic wish to make on a shooting star, but she was young and naïve, and she foolishly told her best friend the next day of her wish.

The strawberry blonde cruelly laughed at that semi childish-wish (but then again she was only seven years old, still a child who still dreams about fairy tales, who still believes in fairy tales) her saying she shouldn't make wishes on things that will never come true.

She couldn't deny the fact that she was probably a bit on the naive side as a child, but weren't all children a bit naive?

Believing in trolls and fairies, pretending to be princesses or knights, or some other game of make believe. She is honestly no exception to that rule.

As she grew older she honestly started to believe that her childish wish wouldn't come true, but at the same time she has other things to occupy her thoughts.

Thoughts of surviving the war.

Other wishes began to occupy her mind, most of them being _I wish for this war to end. I wish to live _and other wishes that were somehow war related.

But every once in awhile she would think about the wish she made as a seven year old child, the wish to marry a prince.

It isn't until she is seventeen at least part of her wish came true.

The king of Tenebrae had heard of her unique abilities, to summon weapons out of thin air, teleportation, and the ability to use magic, and requested an audience with her.

Despite the hint of glee that was in her heart, she couldn't deny the fact there was a part of her that was scared of meeting the king.

She didn't know how to act around royalty, and nobles, and she has a pretty good idea of why the king would wish to see her.

With abilities likes hers, she could be a one-man(woman) army, and despite the fact the Cold War ended two years ago. She knows the people fear that is only a matter of time before another war starts.

Surprisingly the king, and his family (his wife, and nineteen year old son) were pleasant people to be with. They were kind hearted people especially the king and his wife. In a couple of months she stayed at the castle (after the king offered her a deal), she started to have a crush on the prince. He was handsome, with locks like gold sunlight, and expensive clothing.

She knows she isn't the only female who has a crush on him, and for a few moments she imagined what it would be like to marry him, and wonder if her seven year old wish of marrying a prince and having his children would come true.

But those moments were quickly shattered, even though the prince has always been nice to her, she quickly realized that his only interested in sex with any half decent looking female.

Regardless of her wish, she has no interest of being a king's mistress.

She is nineteen when she meets her second prince.

A prince from a neighboring nation, who is the exact opposite of the prince she knew for the past two years. For this prince was shy, and didn't seem quite comfortable around women, or strangers for that matter. But they shared a common mutual bond.

For he was like her.  
>Another person he could see the light of Etro.<p>

But even before the war started between their nations a year later, she isn't naïve to the fact that generals/peace ambassadors from other nations don't marry princes from other nations.

He would most likely marry a princess or another woman of high standing, but the woman he does marry would most likely be force upon him by the council.

Even though in the few short weeks she spent with him, her feelings then begin to blossom from mere friendship to a possible crush.

But she isn't naïve enough to believe anything would come on having a relationship with him. In a couple of days she would be leaving with the two peace ambassadors she came with.

Going back to Tenebrae.

And most likely he will marry a princess from another nation, and she is no princess.

But at least part of her wish came true.

She did meet a prince, two of them. Honestly she would cherish her moments with both of them, but she needs to move on from her childish wish.

-**owari**


End file.
